prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 4, 2017)
The July 4, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona on July 4, 2017. Summary The first-ever Independence Day edition of WWE 205 Live kicked off with the founder and CEO of Titus Worldwide, Titus O’Neil, preparing the WWE Universe for the highly anticipated clash between WWE Crusierweight Champion Neville and Akira Tozawa at the first-ever WWE Great Balls of Fire pay-per-view event. Standing at a podium and flanked by posters of Tozawa and Neville, O’Neil delivered an impassioned description of the forthcoming match between The King of the Cruiserweights and Titus Worldwide's newest client, The Stamina Monster himself. Speaking on behalf of his client, who was in Japan promoting his upcoming match, O’Neil proclaimed that under the banner of Titus Worldwide, Tozawa would absolutely become the next WWE Cruiserweight Champion. This declaration prompted the WWE Cruiserweight Champion to interrupt O’Neil and express his true feelings about Titus Worldwide. Neville was quick to point out that Titus Worldwide's Apollo Crews was decimated by Braun Strowman on Raw, explaining that the same fate awaits Tozawa. The King of the Cruiserweights then told O’Neil that he will face Lince Dorado tonight on 205 LIVE and use him as an example of the pain that awaits Tozawa at WWE Great Balls of Fire. As Neville awaited his opponent at ringside, Titus O’Neil joined Corey Graves and Vic Joseph on commentary. When the opening bell rang, Neville was quick to use his strength to overpower Lince Dorado and gain an early advantage. However, The Golden Lynx of Lucha Libre relied on his uncanny agility and speed to take control, much to the excitement of O’Neil. Despite Dorado's fast-paced offensive strikes, the WWE Cruiserweight Champion recalibrated his approach, tossing his opponent into the steel steps and seizing the opportunity to swing momentum in his favor. From there, The King of the Cruiserweights began to systematically dismantle Dorado in front of O’Neil. Back inside the ring, Neville executed an impactful powerbomb and applied The Rings of Saturn for the submission win. After his victory, the WWE Cruiserweight Champion and O’Neil exchanged words, both confident they would have the last laugh at WWE Great Balls of Fire this Sunday. Two weeks ago on WWE 205 Live, “The Premier Athlete” Tony Nese feigned an injury during a battle with Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Taking advantage of his opponent's sportsmanship, Nese revealed his ruse and secure a pinfall for the win. Last week, The Brian Kendrick returned to WWE 205 Live with his sights set on Gallagher, mocking his appearance and attitude before attacking him with an umbrella. Seeking a return to the winner's circle, Gentleman Jack Gallagher challenged “The Premier Athlete” to a rematch, which Nese accepted. Early in the contest, Nese used his raw power to set the tone for the battle, taking a moment to show off his incredible physique in the process. Relying on his unorthodox abilities, Gallagher countered “The Premier Athlete,” leading to an incredible sequence of near-falls and counters that left both Superstars reeling. Nese was the first to recover and quickly took advantaged of his dazed opponent. Using a combination of his power and speed, “The Premier Athlete” did his best to dismantle Gallagher and applied a unique – and painful – submission hold. With the WWE Universe in his corner, the British Superstar rallied and struck back. In an effort to regain control, Nese attempted a high-flying maneuver and appeared to injure his knee. Once again attempting to fake an injury, Nese moved in for a final attack. This time, Gallagher was ready and hit his opponent with his patented headbutt before executing a running dropkick for the win. Reveling in his victory, Gallagher's celebration was cut short when The Brian Kendrick appeared on the TitanTron. Delivering an Independence Day history lesson, Kendrick made it clear that he would not rest until he freed WWE 205 Live of Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Longtime friends and former WWE Cruiserweight Champions Rich Swann and TJP squared off in a bout that Swann referred to as “friendly competition.” Hoping that he could help TJP reclaim the same glory and in-ring attitude that helped him win the WWE Cruiserweight Classic last year, Swann didn't want The Duke of Dab to hold back. When the opening bell sounded, Swann certainly got his wish as both Superstars engaged in a fast-paced and action-packed sequence of strikes and holds that epitomize the uniqueness of the Cruiserweight division. Despite an early advantage and near-falls by TJP, momentum swung back and forth until the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion managed to toss Swann over the ropes to the outside. Showing that he was accepting of the spirit of Swann's friendly competition, TJP did not attack or take advantage of his dazed opponent. Instead, he waited for Swann to recover and return to the ring on his own power. Nevertheless, once his adversary was back inside the ring, The Fil-Am Flash did not relent, but grew frustrated as he was unable to secure victory against Swann's resilience. Attempting to apply his patented kneebar, Swann managed to catch his second wind and relied on his pure athleticism to seize momentum and put TJP on the defensive. Following a near-fall, Swann ascended the ropes to execute the Phoenix Splash, but TJP recovered and leveled the playing field. The two competitors battled toe-to-toe with the WWE Universe cheering them on, eventually taking each other out with devastating kicks. Exhausted, both Superstars continued to give each other all they had. Engaging in a sequence of pinfalls and counters, Swann found the right formula to keep TJP's shoulders on the mat for the victory. Although visibly frustrated, TJP shook hands and embraced Swann, displaying the incredible respect they have for one another. Results ; ; *Neville defeated Lince Dorado *Jack Gallagher defeated Tony Nese *Rich Swann defeated TJP *Dark Match: John Cena & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (July 4, 2017).1.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).2.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).3.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).4.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).5.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).6.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).7.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).8.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).9.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).10.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).11.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).12.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).13.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).14.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).15.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).16.jpg 205 Live (July 4, 2017).17.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #32 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #32 at WWE.com * 205 Live #32 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events